Afraid of Change
by Moonlit Dreaming
Summary: Change. The one thing Mary really hates. But when life starts taking unexpected twists one thing remains constant: Gray. Series of onehots, Mary x Gray, FoMT.
1. Part One : Not All Change Is Bad

**Disclaimer-** I don't own Harvest Moon. 

**Author's note-** Some of you may remember that this was originally just a oneshot, in fact quite a few people might. Well, I enjoyed writing from Mary's perspective so much that I'm extending it to a threeshot. All the oneshots contained are missing Grary scenes from my now completed first story **The Ups and Downs Of Being Ann**. Enjoy everyone!

Oh, and this is dedicated to my fellow Grary lovers **The Scarlet Sky**,** Lady Nailo**, **Ultra Drama Queen **and anyone else out there who I either don't know about or can't quite remember right now.

Not All Change Is Bad

In theory, my date with Gray today was supposed to be just like any other. Only I knew it wasn't going to be. I don't know how exactly I knew; I guess I'm just perceptive like that.

And even though I do it almost everyday, sitting in the Library waiting for him to arrive was suddenly more nerve-wracking than usual. The searing heat of summertime Mineral Town wasn't exactly helping either, though I suppose I should be grateful that I'm even in the Library as recent storms have kept everyone cooped up for days. It was particularly frustrating for me as I had wanted to make some changes to several sections, but couldn't as I was trapped next door. Not only that, but I had a quite severe case of writer's block so continuing with my novel was a complete waste of time. I did, however, manage to get down a few awkward lines that might possibly work with some careful re-wording.

I didn't think much of them, but my best friend Ann was as supportive and enthusiastic as usual when I read her a piece over the phone. That was before the telephone lines went down during all the lightning so I haven't spoken to her since. Gray, though, rang me up last night as soon as we were re-connected, and that was when I began to feel that something wasn't quite right with him.

You see Gray never rings me. Never. We've been a couple for quite a while now and not once during that time has he rung me. Actually, now I think about it that makes him seem like an awful boyfriend, but, trust me, he's not. He never rings because we have this routine that we always stick to; where he visits me straight after work and we just sit in the Library for the rest of the day talking about books...and, okay, kissing too, but never mind that bit.

So, when he rang yesterday asking if I wanted to meet up at three I was a bit worried because we always meet up, so then why does he suddenly feel the need to arrange these things? Also, he sounded so odd when he spoke to me that I could just tell something wasn't right.

Glancing up at the old wall clock, I realised Gray was due to arrive pretty soon. My stomach clenched unpleasantly at the thought of it.

As I sat there, I wondered absently if should make a start on re-arranging the fishing section into alphabetical order. Still, with only two minutes left until Gray's arrival (and he's hardly ever late), even I could see it would be a bit pointless.

A minute later, though, there I was kneeling in the dust upstairs, trying to decipher the title of one particularly ancient hardback. I guess I just can't resist the lure of books! But let's face it, it's much more productive than sitting around biting my fingernails. To be honest though, I wouldn't necessarily say more hygenic because this book- that I've just discovered is called 'Ye Olde Fishing Guide' -looks like it's been dredged up from a lake itself.

"Hello? Anyone here...Mary?" It was Gray! In my haste to run and greet him, I slammed the book back onto the shelf very forcefully. Unfortunately that turned out to be a big mistake as I was greeted by a cloud of dust.

"I-I'm up h-here," I managed to cough out eventually. A moment later Gray appeared. For a second he stared at me, open mouthed. I'm not surprised he did either because with all the dust in my hair I probably looked more like his grandmother than his girlfriend.

Gray frowned at me. "What happened?" he asked sounding puzzled.

I tried to smile in spite of myself. "This is me proving why you should always treat books with respect," I told him wryly.

Thankfully, Gray seemed to understand me, which is quite something as not even I was sure what I was going on about. It's odd really. You see, it's like I go from one extreme to the other. Sometimes I get really shy and can barely string a sentence together, let alone told an intelligent conversation. Then other times I just babble on randomly until someone has the sense (or kindness) to stop me. It's only Gray that makes me act like that these days, though...hmm...surely that can't be a good thing? Can it? I don't know; I've never been in what you might call a 'proper', grown-up relationship before, which in turn makes life even more bizarre because just lately Ann has taken to asking my advice on every little relationship problem she faces. And let me tell you now, she faces _a lot._

I don't exactly know why she thinks I can help her, as most of what I know comes from reading an unnatural amount of books.

No, wait- I take that back. There is no unnatural amount of books. Anyway, I'm a librarian so I should be encouraging reading, not the other way round.

I was still fretting hopelessly (about him now, not the books) as Gray helped me clean up. He even got as much dust as possible out of my hair, which I thought was very sweet.

I suppose it calmed me that Gray was acting so normal, but somehow I couldn't help noticing that he seemed slightly on edge. On top of that, he was dressed suspiciously neatly for someone who'd just come from work...suggesting that maybe he didn't come straight here!

I definitely need my own detective show.

------------------------------------------

As it turns out Gray wanted the two of us to go to the beach this afternoon, rather than stay in the library like we normally do. I've got to be honest, I was more wary than ever as I'm not a big fan of change.

I don't see why things just can't stay the same when they're so perfect, like with Gray and I. Well, at least I thought things were perfect between us. Maybe Gray doesn't agree...

"What's wrong, Mary?" he asked as we made our way, hand in hand, down onto the sweltering beach.

As I looked up my eyes met his clear blue ones, and I had the sudden urge to blurt out my feelings. "I just don't want things to change that much that's all," I confessed nervously.

Gray just stared at me, evidently shocked. "Wow...you're like...pyschic, or something!"

My head was swimmimg with thoughts as I tried work out what he meant by that. I soon discovered that while I may be perceptive and am definitely detective material, men will always remain a mystery.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned him as we wandered across to the shore where the beach was quieter- May and Stu were currently darting around us and I felt we needed more peace for this conversation.

Gray stared down at the warm, golden sand beneath his feet, rather than look me in the eye. "I thought...I thought that you'd want to get married, but obviously you don't want that..." His voice trailed away before his face flooded scarlet as he realised what he'd just said. "No, no, I mean, um-"

"Married?" I interrupted faintly. He wanted to marry me. Me. I stared at Gray just as he had stared at me moments before, and I mean really looked at him. I took in his soft red hair, brilliant blue eyes, his cheeks that were currently flushed with embarrassment...the thought that he wanted me for life was just so overwhelming.

Without warning, I felt the widest imaginable grin creep slowly onto my face, as though I was giving him my answer through just my body language.

For a moment, Gray looked shell-shocked before his eyes widened in amazement at my reaction. Then, he mirrored my happy expression as he rootled eagerly in his pocket.

I had a more than a vague suspicion of what he was looking for, but it didn't stop the thrill that went through me when I saw it for myself. The Blue Feather.

The one in Gray's palm was crumpled and absolutely covered with grime and dust from the Blacksmith's. To anyone else it would have seemed horrible, but not me. To me it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

I took it graciously, caught up in my own whirlwind of emotions. From somewhere distant, I heard Gray say the words and ask me, actually making it official, but nothing came out of my mouth in reply.

Instead I just kissed him, right there and then. Usually, I'm not a big fan of public displays of affection, but I seriously doubted I'd ever find a more suitable opportunity.

The strangest thing of all though, was that I'd expected to feel victorious and triumphant about all this. I thought I was going to relish telling my mother, and everyone else who had ever doubted I would get to this point in a relationship.

But do you know what? I didn't, it wasn't like that at all. This wasn't about them. It was about me. Gray and me.

And that was the best feeling in the world.


	2. Part Two : Unity

**Dislcaimer-** I don't own Harvest Moon. 

**Author's notes-** Part Two of my very fluffy Mary x Gray oneshot series. Enjoy!

* * *

Part Two : Unity

In my bedroom - and my bedroom alone, by the seems of it - time appeared to have come to a complete standstill.

I don't know how long I'd been sat there; a fountain pen clutched in my hand until it created painfull grooves, my eyes staring fixedly until my vision blurred and dust slowly gathering on my glasses.

Two words should explain my current situation to you: writer's block. Two perfectly ordinary words when they're apart, but when they're together...highly irritating.

That's what I think anyway. I don't know any other writers here in Mineral Town, so I can't really compare. There is my father of course, but all he writes are plant books and, good as they are, they don't deal with the complex emotions I'm trying to portray.

I sat at my desk for a few more pointless minutes, before finally giving up. My exuse? Well...Gray will be home soon.

It's true actually, as he should be back from the Blacksmith's any minute now. Although seeing as today is the Full Moon Festival, he needn't have gone in to work at all, but apparently his grandfather required help with some huge job that just couldn't wait.

I stopped by the tiny window pane on my way across the room and glanced out. The navy blue sky was dotted with stars sparkling like diamonds against the darkness. For a little while I just watched, entranced, and all my writing troubles seemed to fade away. Then I spotted him - Gray - wandering up the road, huddling against the fierce Fall wind. I gave a slightly manic wave at the sight of him and then started when he happened to glance up and spot me. Naturally, I blushed scarlet, which I knew was _ridiculous_ considering that he's my _husband_, for Goddess sake.

After a tired little wave in return, Gray continued up the road until he vanished from sight and I heard the click of the front door as he entered. Almost straight away my mother's lofty tone carried up the stairs, no doubt squeaking away at him for traipsing mud into the house.

Now I know that Gray can hold his own perfectly well, but my mother can wear pretty much anyone down if she tries. She's just so formidable. I mean she likes Gray - well, I think so anyway - but I get the feeling that she doesn't think he's properly fullfilling his 'husbandly duty'. Whatever that may be.

It's probably because we still live here, rather than our own place, but personally I can't see how that's Gray's fault. He works non-stop at the Blacksmith's, often to the point of exhaustion just so he can pay his way here.

And when my mother's constantly getting at him for the littlest things I just want to scream at her...of course, I never do. I mean, can you imagine it? Me yelling madly at someone? I'd never have the guts to do it. Besides, I want to try and keep the (relative) peace while I can. Maybe one day I'll tell her...maybe one day I'll have the courage to stand up for myself...

There was sudden knock at my bedroom door, jogging me out of my reverie. I rushed to pull it open and found a harrased looking Gray stood on the other side, having, no doubt, just been hassled by my mother moments before.

Deciding that tact was the best option here, I avoided the subject altogether. "Why do you still knock, Gray?" I asked instead, ushering him in.

"Well, it's your bedroom - "

" - _Our_ bedroom," I corrected him, with a small smile.

Gray grinned back at me, blushing. "You could've been writing," he answered, before pausing hesitantly. "Were you?"

His hopeful expression was all too obvious and I knew he was wondering if perhaps tonight had been the night I'd finally regained some inspiration. As much as I hated to disappoint him, I had to be truthful.

"No, but I'm sure I'm nearly there." Okay, so that was tiny little lie, but I keep thinking that if I tell myself that over and over again, it may just come true.

Gray pulled off his hat and brushed a hand wearily through his deep red hair. He looked so tired, but nevertheless kept a smile firmly in place as he noticed my sympathetic look. "Still no proposal for Rose then?" he asked, glancing at my desk and the piles of blank paper that were piled on top of it.

A reply wasn't really required, but I gave him a simple 'no' anyway.

Now Rose, you see, is the heroine of my novel. I started writing it a few years ago and back then I thought that to be a heroine you had to be blonde and stunningly beautiful. Well, it wasn't so much that I thought it - hopefully I have more sense than that - but I just assumed that readers wouldn't be interested in hearing about some plain, shy girl.

But then Gray came along and that all changed. He was interested in just such a person - me! So now, poor Rose has had a bit of a make-over. She's still blonde, but now has glasses. They're pretty small and cute though, nothing like the thick things I wear. Gray actually suggested giving her glasses just like mine, but he gave up when I pointed out that it wasn't an autobiography. That certainly shut him up, as it would, of course, have to feature him as well and Gray is certainly no Gregory - Gregory being Rose's love interest. Greg's all very well and good, but he's not Gray. Okay, so that's kind of pointing out the obivious, but it's true, he's_ not_. Greg's all very typical for his character, whereas Gray's not your average Blacksmith. He likes books for a start. Not that a Blacksmith shouldn't, it's just that when I first met him I wasn't expecting it.

In fact, Ann - my best friend - once insisted that Gray wasn't interested in reading at all, only seeing me. A flattering thought though it was, I disagreed. He does like books, I know it, he's told me. But I do get a lot of satisfaction in knowing that he likes me a great deal more.

Anyway though, I'm getting off the point. The point is that I've finally reached the stage where Gregory proposes to Rose. Nice and easy you'd think considereing that I've actually been through that myself. Only it's not. The truth is I'm finding it really hard to put the emotions I felt that day into words. Everytime I try to write something, I draw a total blank. It's getting really frustrating.

Whilst I tidied all the paper on my desk, Gray went off into the bathroom to get ready for the Festival. It's just the usual going up Mother's Hill to watch the moon, but there'll be other couples there and Gray can hardly turn up in his dirty overalls. Not that my mother would let him anyway.

As soon as he was done, we grabbed the picnic Mom had prepared and left for Mother's Hill. It was bitterly cold outside, just as I'd predicted, so I was very glad of my scarf. And, of course, Gray, who had no problem with me huddling against his shoulder for warmth.

"Who do you think'll be there tonight?" I asked, my voice getting muffled as I leant against him. It was a pointless question, really, as he knew as much about the relationships of this town as I knew about being Blacksmith. In other words, not a lot.

He tried anyway. "Um...Elli and Tim?" It was a fair guess actually considering that, like us, they're married.

"Yes, probably," I answered, with a smile that he couldn't see, but could no doubt hear in my peaceful tone. We carried on through the cold, deserted streets, a comfortable silence falling between us. There would be plenty of time for chatting when we reached the summit and besides, I loved to be able to think.

Climbing the mountain turned out to be quite 'interesting', to say the least. I suppose, looking back, it was actually an amusing experience, but that's certainly not what was going through my head at the time. Fear for my life was more my train of thought.

But I had Gray to cling to whenever I slipped and I in turn...well, I grabbed his beloved UMA hat whenever it fell off his head. Not exactly in the same league, I know, but he does love the hat.

"How did everyone else manage to get up here?" Gray grumbled as we neared the peak. I could only nod in reply, too breathless to answer him properly.

Very soon we got the answer to Gray's question: they didn't. The top of Mother's Hill was completely deserted.

"Huh," Gray said, staring around himself as though expecting other couples to come leaping out from behind rocks. I, meanwhile, went about laying down a rug for us to sit on, mentally wondering why no one else had turned up; we weren't exactly early ourselves.

Time went on and still no one arrived. We sat down, we ate, we chatted...nothing. No one. Just us.

And even though I was greatly enjoying having Gray all to myself (no doubt so was he, not being the most social person), but I just couldn't fight the urge to work out why exactly we were alone on supposedly the most romantic night of the year.

I'm sure I've mentioned before that I'd make an awesome detective (or so I like to think) and that's the side of me that was in full flow now. The side that enquires, questions, wonders. The side that explores all the options and looks at everything with crystal logical. Not the side that sits waiting for customers that'll never come in a stuffy, old library, blushing and stuttering and stammering. No, like everyone else, I'm not inside what I appear to be at first. All you have to do is bother to ask.

I thought for a moment as Gray, sat next to me, stared upwards, seemingly engrossed by the stars laid out clearly above him. I would have loved to as well, as 'beautiful' doesn't do the sight justice, but I was still thinking hard.

Soon, I was sure I had it all worked out. Not to mention bursting to share my ideas with Gray. I guess that comes from being a writer. The need to express yourself, you know?

So I told him. And he listened, even though he probably didn't care. I explained how obviously Ann and Cliff had had another bust up over Jack (the love of her life in my opinion), Elli I think may be pregnant so naturally Tim wouldn't want her climbing all this way and the Kai and Popuri situation is blindingly obvious as he isn't even in town. Now...Rick and Karen is a bit more difficult, but she did date Jack recently so I'm not entirely sure they're over that yet.

As I finished speaking, I noticed Gray was looking at me oddly, his head turned slightly to one side.

I felt my face burning scarlet. "Sorry...Am I being boring?"

Gray blinked back at me and then after a brief pause, he laughed. Naturally, I was shocked as he really isn't much of laugh out loud sort of man. Or the sort of man who laughs much at all to be brutally honest. Gray's more of the odd-smile-if-you're-lucky type of guy. Although, I like to think I'm changing that...

Anyway, what I'd said must have been absolutely hilarious to cause that out-burst and I wanted to know exactly what it was.

Gray just shook his head at me though. "You," he said. "Boring. It's - I mean - well, ridiculous if you must know."

"Oh?" I answered lightly, though my heart was pounding as it always did when Gray talked of me like that. He sounded so admiring that it made my throat tighten and my chest feel like it would burst at any moment. Part of me, a big part in fact, felt sheer happiness, but I also knew that fear caused some of that feeling. Fear that everything Gray and I had - this _unity_ - could end as suddenly and as surely as the changing of the seasons. It put fear more powerful and immense than I could ever have imagined into me, and sometimes that truly scared me.

But then, as I listened to him carry on about how I was the complete opposite of boring and so very different and unique, I realised it didn't matter. I have him _now_ - I have _this_, us. And it's amazing. There's no point in dwelling when you could be living, I know that. So I don't, I live. No, wait, we live. Gray and I together.

Tonight being prime example, with us sat out under the stars, taking it all in. And okay, so we missed the moon rising becuse we were too busy kissing, but it doesn't matter. There'll be other Full Moon Festivals, and if we miss them too it also doesn't matter.

Realising all this made me feel much more positive, and as we made our way back home I knew I'd gone some way to breaking down my writer's block. I told Gray as much, as I wandered beside him on the path.

"Oh?" he smiled. "What have you decided on?"

Smiling in return, I took his hand and kissed him quickly, before answering in a whisper, "The dedications."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Part Three : My Happy Ending?

**Dislcaimer**- I still don't own Harvest Moon.

**Author's notes**- Hey! Wow...I did _not_ realise how long it would take me to write this. Sorry about that! It _is _quite a long conclusion, which hopefully makes up for things a little. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and enjoy!

Oh, and just so you know, there's a pretty long flashback in this. It's indicated by italics.

* * *

My Happy Ending?

Pressing my palm up against the smooth window pane, I felt the cold seep into me and couldn't help, but smile. It looked very much like snow was on it's way to Mineral Town. It was still only late Fall, but already the sky had turned an ominous shade of grey that threatened icy weather.

My grin faded a little as I retreated from the bedroom window and sat down on the edge of my bed. Well...Mine and Gray's bed now.

For a second the smile returned, but it died away almost as quickly. Thinking about Gray just made me remember what I'd been trying to forget.

My pregnancy.

I keep telling myself that it's just a mistake, a simple, easy to fix mistake. I guess it truly_ could_ be, but...all the sign are there. I remember Elli at the start of her pregnancy. She was in and out of the Library all the time, flicking through every pregnancy book we had.

Sighing, I fell backwards onto the soft sheets of my bed and closed my eyes tightly. Images of Gray and I together danced in front of my eyelids. I thought mainly of our wedding day, which was almost a whole season ago on the very last day of Summer. It was all so perfect back then. Still is. It's just...stupid things really. You know the sort, money or the lack of it, mother's constant inference. I always imagined us living in our own place when our first child came along, but it doesn't look very likely anymore.

We simply haven't got the money for it, despite Gray working almost constantly at his grandfather's Blacksmiths. Besides, this being Mineral Town, don't forget, where on earth would we move to? It's not exactly brimming with new housing opportunities, after all. And leaving to live in another town just isn't an option. I could never, ever leave Ann behind. She's my best friend. I know it sounds childish, I know it sounds like something a pre-teen would say, but, in all honesty, nothing could be truer. She practically saved me when I first arrived here at the age of twelve. I was the quietest, weirdest girl in all of Mineral Town and I would have rotted in that dusty old Library if it weren't for Ann. She was the brightest, bubbliest girl and a complete tomboy - yet, somehow, she wanted to be my friend._ Mine_, all mine. Still to this day, I can barely believe it worked out so well.

* * *

_The Library, though dusty, dark and always empty, was without a doubt my favourite place in our new home of Mineral Town. I knew that I was definitely the only twelve year old hiding inside on a scorching Summer's day, but there wasn't much I could do about it. I didn't know any of the other children and would have felt rude by imposing myself upon them._

_Instead, I rattled around the upstairs and downstairs rooms, passing by tall, towering bookcases and envisioning the day when they would be packed full of books and nothing more. I felt almost dizzy at the thought of all those stories I could read, all the lands I could visit, characters I could befriend and, last, but most secret of all, the Prince I could attract (Yeah right, to the last one). Ever since we arrived, my parents have been telling me to get outside. My father, an ethusiastic botanist, has tried time and time again to get me to accompany him and mother on journeys to the hills, but I always refuse. I just can't face it, when I have the Library now. My calm, dark sanctuary..._

_Click!_

_I leapt from my seat on the window sill of the second floor and stared desperately around. Surely that hadn't been the door? It couldn't have been because nobody ever visits. Right?_

_"Hello?" a voice called from downstairs. Female, a young girl. "Anyone there?" she added._

_As usual my shy, stuttering self took over and I froze on the spot. I could almost feel the words bubbling away in my throat, pleading for escape, but there was little I could do about it. In fact, nothing I could do at all. There was a further 'click' from downstairs and she was gone._

_My body sagged with something like relief, though deep down I knew it wasn't. The girl had sounded friendly and about my age, showing that I probably had nothing to fear in her. So was it...disappointment? Quick as a flash, I ran back to the window, peering down at the sunny street through my thick rimmed glasses. I spotted her straight away, heading along the path to South Mineral Town. She had flaming red hair, scraped into a braid that swayed back and forth as she walked - or rather bounced - along the street. Her rumpled, creased overalls were worlds away from my tidy skirts and clean white socks. In fact, the only thing our outfits had in commom was colour - and even there my deep blue dulled in comparison with her bright, sky shades._

_I very nearly reconsidered, but by then she was nearing the corner I assumed to be her turning and I realised that it was one of those often heard of Now or Never moments. As fast as possible, I shimmied the rusty, old window open and gingerly thrust my head into the warm Summer air. The familiar constricted sensation rose into my throat, but somehow, luckily, I managed to cough out the words racing through my head. Or at least some of them._

_I think it came out as, "Um...hello? Hello! Sorry. I - I, er, upstairs. Sorry, sorry." Utter rubbish, clearly, but for some strange reason she turned to look at me and actually seemed to understand what I was babbling about. Before I could take it in, the girl was racing back up the street, heading for the Library._

_Jumping to life I scurried down the stairs, just as she crashed through the front door. There was the inevitable silence filled moment, but it was thankfully broken when the girl gave me a wide, welcoming smile. "Ann," she announced, grabbing my limp hand and shaking it enthusiastically. "That's my name."_

_I felt my mouth twitch into a small smile at her words, giving me just the spark of confidence I needed to reply. As usual, though, I still stuttered. "I'm Mary," I whispered. "M - Mary Parker."_

_Ann nodded, as it occured to me just how huge the differences between us really were. There was me, stood meek and polite behind my desk, while she was boucing about eagerly in muddy trainers. Her eyes, which were big and blue and very wide, roved curiously across the near-empty book shelves._

_"Not much of a Library, is it?" she asked musingly, still with that good natured smile on her face._

_I shrugged, trying to act unconcerned. "We're still getting the books shipped in from the City," I explained, wondering then, almost eagerly, if she was disappoined by this. "Do you, um, do you read much? B - by any chance?"_

_"Read?" she questioned incredulously, not bothering to stifle her own laughter. "No chance."_

_I won't lie: I was crushed to hear that. My breath hitched in my throat, but before I had the chance to even contemplate a reply, Ann went on, " So you're from the City, huh? What's it like being a 'townie'?"_

_Here, however, I did tell a tiny little lie. Well...okay, a huge one, but she wasn't to know. "Oh it's - it's - " I searched around my mind for positive things to say, more often than not thinking about the things I hated. Our cramped apartment, the endless noise and traffic, littered streets... I suppose to some people, living in the City is exciting and even fun. Certainly not to me though. "Oh, it's really exciting there. Butsling, you know," I told her, the words spilling as easily from my mouth as if they were blossoming on a page._

_Ann leant forward on her skinny elbows, looking enthralled. I thought it was odd how fluent I was being, when usually I can only express myself through writing. "Wow," she murmured once I'd finished. "That's so cool. I've lived in the countryside my entire life! How old are you, then?"_

_"Twelve," I replied, causing Ann's eyes to widen even more._

_"Wow!" she repeated, sounding like an eager little puppy. "I'm only ten. Nearly eleven, mind you. It's my birthday on the seventeenth. Hey...d'you want to come to the party?"_

_I swear I almost fainted when she asked me that. I'm not joking, either. I mean, me? A birthday party? I'd never exactly been in with the party crowd at my previous school, so to be asked within minutes of meeting this girl was a massive deal. "Um...s - sure. Thank you very much."_

_"No problem," she laughed, watching my expression with amusement. "It's gonna be so great, honest. Everyone's coming and my Dad's promised to cook..." Ann started pacing the dusty floor in little circles, smiling blissfully as she reeled off a long list of dishes he could make. "Pancakes, ice cream, cookies, apple pie - ooh, strawberry milkshake!"_

_"I like veggie juice," I blurted out suddenly - and stupidly, it transpired._

_Ann stopped abruptly and pulled a face. "Eww!"_

_'Eww' was right, I realised too late. What on earth was I thinking, revealing something so stupid? And who, I must ask, even likes veggie juice anyway? I felt just as much a freak as my old classmates always claimed I was. Even though I knew it was stupid to get upset over something like this, I could almost feel my cheeks burning an unmistakeable shade of crimson._

_But then Ann did something amazing. She actually made me feel better about the whole thing and not in a completely patronising, overly sympathetic way. No, what she did was much better. She hitched her thin frame onto the desk and leant over to me. "I'm not one to talk, though, Mary," she muttered, grinning wickedly. Her blue eyes were sparkling and caused a strange thrill of anticipation to rush through me._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well..." Ann leant further forward, as though she was about to divulge a huge secret. "My Dad says I'm like a human hover. I'll eat anything, me. Seriously. Grape jam and French fries. Boiled spinach and mayonaise. Chocolate and anything. In fact, there was this one time - my seventh birthday, I think - I ate almost the entire cake myself and was sick on the remainder of the party food."_

_For a brief moment, I wondered if all that was true. Something, perhaps her proud tone, told me it was. "W - wow."_

_Ann just laughed. "That's not what my Dad said, believe me."_

_We both burst out giggling then. I'm not really one for losing control, but this was one of the rare exceptions. Even though it wasn't all that funny, I laughed and laughed until my sides ached unbearably and tears streamed down my cheeks. Before she left, a little while later, Ann promised she'd return tomorrow to show me Mother's Hill. Despite her seeming friendly and genuine, though, I still wasn't all that sure she'd keep her promise. We barely knew each other, after all._

_But I was surprised. The next morning, just as she'd said, we trekked all the way up to the vast, shimmering lake that sat in the mountains. Once again, I was thrown: it was more beautiful, much more, in fact, than what my father had told me. And that's quite a rare thing, really, if you think about it. You know what I mean. It's like being a kid and, I don't know, you're going on your first holiday or something. Perhaps you're nervous so your parents really try and build up your enthusiasm, telling you all sorts of wonderful stories to convince you. Only then you get there and because your young, over-active brain has created this perfect image, it's not quite what you envisioned. It can't be. There was none of that with Mother's Hill, however. It hit all expectations and by far exceeded them. That was why I loved it on first sight._

_Ann and I, lost for anything else to do under the searing heat of a Summer's day, lounged on the grass. My new friend lay right back, clearly unworried about the threat of grass stains and crawling bugs. I was a bit more conservative, crouching somewhat awkwardly as I tried not to crease my skirts more than was necessary. My eyes swivelled around, taking in the endless stream of sweet smelling flowers and the odd rabbit that hopped just on the edge of my vision._

_"Mary?" Ann asked eventually, breaking the lazy lull in conversation. "Do _you_ like reading?" I turned to her, half-surprised, but she wasn't looking at me. Her slim fingers were strangely deft as she hastily twined together two long blades of grass._

_I considered that she might be getting at me with that question, so I hesitated. "Umm..." Then, I decided it didn't really matter. She'd liked me as I was so far, and, besides, I knew deep down I should never be ashamed of what I believed in. "I love it. I think books are amazing, Ann. The way they can affect you and make everything come alive."_

_"They're only words on a page, though," she pointed out. "Just ink and paper." She didn't sound as though she was making fun of me. Instead, she simply sounded curious and a little confused._

_"Ah," I answered, smiling wryly. "But that's what makes them so special, isn't it? The fact that that's _all_ they are, and yet they can be so life-altering and real."_

_Ann flipped over onto her stomach and grinned at me. "I never thought of it like that," she admitted. She'd now stopped braiding the grass and was twirling the result in her hand. "Here," she said, throwing it to me so I caught it clumsily. "Friendship bracelet."_

_I couldn't think of anything sensible or, at least, not dripping in sentiment to say in reply, so I simply slipped it over my wrist. Or attempted to, anyway. "Doesn't fit," I sighed dejectedly._

_My companion, however, wasn't at all bothered by this. "Friendship...monocle, then. Only without the glass and in actual fact completely useless." I jokingly hooked her gift over one of my thick lenses in response. "Ah, glasses accessory!"_

_"I look an idiot, don't I?"_

_Ann turned over yet again, this time so she was on her back, staring up at the cloudless sky above. "A little," she informed me, glancing over. "But you still look waaay more intelligent than I ever could. Way, way more."_

_"Nonsense!" I finally stopped worrying and flopped down onto the grass beside her. "It's a pity there aren't any clouds today. We could cloud-gaze."_

_"I'm terrible at all that. I've got no imagination whatsoever."_

_I tried to be reassuring, but I don't think it came across too well. "Don't be silly. If you think hard enough you can make something out of anything. Out of nothing, in fact." Ann looked distinctly uncovinced and shook her head at me. "You can!" I insisted again._

_Quickly, I twisted my head around and scanned my surroundings. My eyes fell sharply on the small island mine that sat out in the centre of the lake. "Let's say...there's a dragon living in there," I said to Ann._

_At first, she didn't get it. "What!? But that's stupid! I know perfectly well there's not."_

_"Yes, but let's just say there is." Ann was still frowning at me, but I refused to be put off. Instead, I decided to change tact. "How should you know anyway?" I held her stare steadily, through my thick spectacles, adding, "You've never actually been in there, have you?"_

_I had her then - and I knew it. "Huh?" she asked me, visibly nonplussed. She turned her head awkwardly to face the water, and I did likewise. I could tell she was ever so slightly unnerved as she watched the island wavering in the bright sunlight._

_"I'm not joking, Ann," I whispered, leaning over to her. "I swear I can almost hear it down there. Lurking out of sight, spreading it's wings in readiness. You needn't think the water will protect you. Dragons can_ fly_, don't forget."_

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was nearby rustling in the grass, crashing through the tense silence. It was probably no more than a rabbit, but both of us - me included - yelped in terror. Soon enough, as the 'threat' passed, our panic dissolved into uncontrollable laughter. Once we'd calmed down considerably, Ann turned to me. "Is your heart hammering?"_

_"Yeah," I said, mirroring her smile. "Which must be the stupidest thing ever!"_

_We lasped back into comfortable silence for a while, until at last Ann broke it. "It's not stupid," she told me clamly. There had been quite a gap in conversation, so I was slightly confused for a moment. "You got all that from out of your head," she went on, sounding - to me, at least - undeservedly awed. "Straight from your imagination, you know."_

_By this point I was blushing madly. And judging from the cheeky grin on her face, Ann was well aware of this fact. I stammered, "Um...w - well...I don't - "_

_"You'd make a great author, Mary," she said. She was still speaking in this strangely mature, matter-of-fact tone and it was now my turn to be unnerved. "You really would."_

_I stayed sitting on the grass as this 'revelation' washed over me. Ann had skipped off to pick some flowers, so, even though I wanted to, I couldn't enquire further. Her words rang out in my head, over and over, reverberating off the inside of my skull and back again. Me, I kept thinking, an author? Books were there for me to pour over, to delve into when I was lonely, to admire. But_ I_ could never write them! That was the most ridiculous idea ever. You'd have to be exceptional, and I was, without a shadow of a doubt, the complete opposite. I was the defintion of average, and worse again. No, I thought, shaking my head firmly and flopping backwards, Ann was being stupid. Almost immediately, my mind travelled to thoughts of my planned career - that of a dedicated bontanist, like father. But, even though I didn't realise it just then, the author idea wasn't gone. It lingered somewhere in the depths of my conscience, burning small, but burning bright. And no amount of head shaking or reality checking would shift it._

_From then on, the fire was lit. It simply took me a while to realise it._

* * *

I must have dozed off at some point later that afternoon because I got the fright of my life when the bedroom door snapped open suddenly. I jumped up into a sitting position, blinking rapidly as Gray shuffled over the threshold. As usual, his overalls were badly creased and aboslutely covered in soot. Only this time there was another little addition, lightly dusting his shoulders. Snow.

"It's been snowing," he told me rather unnecessarily. Perhaps I'd maybe been crying, too, because Gray's expression became decidedly concerned as our eyes met. Before he could open his mouth, though, I was off the bed and peering out of the window, pretending to be fascinated by the weather.

I heard Gray sigh grumpily behind me, before stomping off to the bathroom. The door slammed with a piercing snap and I winced involuntarily. Great. Just great. Something told me this wasn't the best sign, considering I had to tell him soon.

My hand jumped to the freezing pane and began drawing little circles on the glass. They started off slowly, then became more frantic as my thoughts speeded up. Tell him, this nagging voice residing in the back of my head insisted, tell him _today_. But then, I reasoned, he'd clearly not had the best of days and I didn't want to make things worse. Soon there was a mental battle raging inside my head, making me press my knuckles to my forehead in a bid to ease it. Even then, I knew. Knew I had to tell him. In fact, every ounce of logic in my body was screaming it. I was in no doubt whatsoever.

Huffing out a sigh, I nervously shuffled over to the door of the ensuite. "Gray?"

There was no reply for a moment, just the rushing of taps and the odd bang and clatter. I thought he simply hadn't heard me and was about to try again, when he spoke so close to the door that I very nearly jumped. "What?" he asked in his usual gruff tone.

"I've - I've - " Instead, I ended up sighing, as my words descended into my old childhood stutters.

"What is it, Mary?" Gray repeated. His voice sounded a lot softer and kinder suddenly, and it calmed me. Not enough to make me speak clearly though; my words _still_ caught childishly in my throat. It annoyed me no end, but Gray can be surprisingly understanding when he wants to. "Mary?" he said again, before hesitating. "Do you, um, want to write it down?"

I very nearly laughed aloud at that suggestion - until it occured to me that it was probably the perfect remedy. "Okay, then." I hurriedly scattered across the room, quickly locating some paper and then finding my trusty fountain pen faster again. It took me many, _many_ attempts to get a final note written - by which time Gray had no doubt finished using the bathroom and was only staying there for the purposes of the plan. I apprehensively slid the slip of paper under the door, with the words, by that point, engraved on my skull.

_Gray -_

_This must be the most ridiculous note I've ever written. I feel cowardly and pathetic for doing it this way, but I don't really see as I have any other option. My mouth just won't work and I don't know when it'll be back to normal. All I do know is that if I don't tell you soon, I'll go mad. And if this is the only way, then so be it. You understand? If anyone did understand my weird little ways it would be you, Gray. You don't find it odd that writing is my comfort or that I sometimes can't express myself as well in speaking out loud as I could with a pen. I only hope you understand this. I found out something a few days ago, something that shocked me. It's not necessarily a bad thing, just something that could be tricky. Something we weren't prepared for. The thing is, I think I might be pregnant. Well, there's no 'think' about it, really. However you feel is fine with me; I'm not even sure how I feel yet. Be angry with me for not telling you sooner if you want, I don't mind. Just remember this: I love you. I really do. I do._

On the other side of the door, I stood waiting. There may only have been one thick sheet of wood between Gray and I, but I'd never felt less connected to him. We could have been worlds apart for all I cared. My heart was thumping against my chest, so loud that I could feel the blood pounding incessantly in my ears. Silently, I pleaded for the door to open, for him to emerge. I wasn't even sure I wanted his reaction, yet I did know that it had to be better than this endless waiting. Moments dragging on and on, over and over, just waiting constantly...

And then the door clicked open.

I think we hugged at that point. In all honesty, I can't be sure. It was one of those moments that you assume you'll remember forever, as crystal and clear as though it happened just yesterday. The truth, though, is that certain memories blur and fade until the details are sketchy to say the least.

I do know Gray was happy, though. And so was I. Happier than I'd been in ages. Yet nothing could stop my stomach twisting in fear or my body trembling with nerves - however much my husband tried. His words got through to me a little as they were breathed into my soft, dark hair. "It'll be alright," he said, his voice level, even and surprisingly calm. "It will, I promise."

And I had no hesitation in believing him.

* * *

The following weeks raced by in a whirl. Before long, everyone knew about my pregnancy in much the same way that they all discovered about our engagement. Mother, of course. She was beyond thrilled when we informed her and, for the first time in living memory, was actually rendered speechless. Needless to say, it didn't last long and she was soon out blabbing.

Ann, my most reliable best friend, was completely delighted for us. I felt likewise for her too, actually, as, after seasons of doubt, she and Jack finally got together as a couple. I'd give them two seasons tops, before they're married.

Gray and I got an unexpected, but undoubtedly pleasant, surprise at one of my scans. We were stunned to discover that I was expecting, not just the one baby, but twin girls. I didn't know quite what to feel at that news. Daunted was naturally high on the list, but excitement was there too. I was really coming around to the idea of being a mother. Gray though...it was difficult to tell how he felt when he spoke so little about things. I tried several times to introduce the subject of where we'd live when the babies were born, but he mostly side-stepped the matter. It was difficult, but I tried hard not to mind. After all, he'd taken a great interest in other areas and by the middle of my pregnancy we'd decided on names. Our girls were to be called Molly and Jennifer. Jennifer after I'd scoured the Library and found a favourable heroine named just that, and Molly because, according to Gray, it went well with the latter. And, to be honest, I couldn't disagree. Of course, we'd never tell Molly that she was named simply because of her sister. If it was me I wouldn't have minded - I think the name Molly is beautiful and warm and _so_ much better than my own - but you never can tell with children.

I was nearing the end of my pregnancy and fast approaching the waddling stage, when Gray suggested we go for a walk.

"A walk?" I echoed snappishly, feeling as though I couldn't even move from my seat in the Library, let alone go wandering around Mineral Town. "Are you sure?"

Gray nodded, blushing childishly from beneath his baseball cap. He helped me to my feet and we set off along the sunny streets. I wasn't in the best of moods, I'll admit, and was feeling pretty fed up with the entire pregnancy. Gray mumbled on as we headed for South Mineral Town, making less and less sense as time went by. I suppose if I was in a better frame of mind, I'd have recognised the signs. Stuttering, nerves, acting anxious; my husband was clearly up to something.

"Oh!" I cried, as we rounded the corner where the Blacksmiths were. "I didn't realise they were building something here." I hadn't been out in weeks, so it was a huge surprise to see a newly erected cottage sat in the previously empty plot besides the Blacksmiths. It was an incredibly small house, complete with a tiny garden at the front - yet despite all that it looked distinctly homey.

"Do like it?" Gray asked me, hesitantly. He was watching my expression carefully, though I think the fact that I could barely tear my eyes away was answer enough.

Nodding, I smiled. "It's lovely," I told him. "Whoever's had it built must be feeling very lucky - " Just as the words crossed my lips, the front door of the little house opened and a familiar face grinned back at me. "Ann!"

"Mary!" she squealed back, running down the short garden path towards me. I noticed, as she threw her arms around me with difficulty, that Jack had also slowly emerged and was lingering in the background.

"Have you two _bought_ this place?" I exclaimed, thinking of Jack's farm, Silver-Ridge, just down the road.

"Don't be silly!" Ann retorted, as Jack flushed red with embarrassment and shook his head emphatically. Her eyes travelled swiftly to Gray. "You haven't told her yet?" she asked him, her eyes rolling.

"Told me what?" By that point, I guess I knew what was going on. My heart was pounding and my mind swirled with anticipation, yet I could have mouthed Gray's words along with him as he explained.

"It's ours," he whispered. _Ours_. I couldn't hear that word enough. We had a home, our home, at last and standing there, with all my firends, I believed I'd never feel happiness like it again. But I was wrong.

On the fourteenth of Summer, at approximately 6.35am, I finally held them in my arms. My daughters, whose lives I'd been envisioning vividly for the past weeks, were finally here. I lay exhausted in the Clinic clutching Jenny, while Gray, who was sat nearby, held Molly. They were identical in every way, from their tufty jet black hair to their big, blue-grey eyes. "I just can't believe it," I breathed over and over again, staring down at my tiny baby girl. Gray was acting similarly with Molly, gasping in awe every time she yawned or wriggled.

"They're amazing," he agreed. His voice shook slightly, while I became aware that my cheeks were drenched with tears. For once, though, Gray didn't misunderstand and ask me what was wrong. I glanced between the three of them, again and again. Molly, Jennifer and _him_ - Gray, the husband I once believed would never be more than a dream. Only he was here and _real_, and sometimes things seem too perfect to be true.

You see, all my life books have been my saviour - and, for many years, my only friend. If there was ever a choice between books of fact or books of fiction, I would always have picked fiction. Always. Fiction was where_ I_ was the Princess who rode off into the sunset. _I_ was the beautiful one, with hair so golden and eyes so blue. The Prince would never hesitate to rescue me and help me onto his white horse...

Yet now the lines of fact and fiction are blurred. It's ironic, really, how things have changed.

Because now my happy ending isn't just a story. It's not my imagination or a simple, soon-to-fade dream. It's reality - the one thing I always pushed aside.

Unbelievably, fact _is_ my fairytale.


End file.
